In an angioplasty procedure, a catheter carrying an inflatable balloon is threaded through a body lumen. The balloon is positioned at the location of a lesion which is occluding the lumen and inhibiting flow of body fluid. The balloon is inflated to apply a radial force about the lesion to force the lumen open. The balloon is then deflated and the catheter withdrawn from the body. A stent may be positioned at the location of the lesion, either simultaneously with the dilation or at a later time, to reduce the likelihood of reocclusion of the vessel.